Kiss
by Your Silencer
Summary: Sequal to Mouth. Harry's found, but what has happened?


I don't know what happened honestly. It just kind of hit me that I needed to write a sequel to this. Well here it is… grab the tissues someone…  
  
~~~  
  
Harry reread his final letter, tears slipping off his cheeks and splashing on the parchment he held shakily in his hands. Even if you leave a suicide note, your suicide leaves its own. He breathed in deeply, almost forgetting to let it out. This was it, his death. No more shit to deal with. He stood up and took off all of his clothes, folding them neatly in a pile; he would die just how he was born. Naked. He sat down and grabbed his double edged razor. Since he knew Draco thought of him as a mudblood, might as well kill himself the muggle way. He looked back at his clothes and the wand that lay neatly on top of it. He smiled morbidly to himself, he planned to cut the arteries in his legs and then his wrists. He looked over his other scars he had to wait a week for the other cuts to heal so he could die with just his large pink scars and his four slashes against his pale skin. He hoped that it wouldn't be Draco that found his body, he didn't really want Draco to find him, not like this. He still loved him and yet he thought he knew that Draco probably wouldn't care, since he never loved him. He'd probably laugh at his cold prison and turn away never looking back his echoing laughter getting softer as he walked farther down the empty halls.   
  
Harry shook his head, he didn't have to deal with that thought, not if he was going to be dead.  He pressed the tip of the blade against his inner thigh, pressing down hard. As he slid the razor down his leg, the flesh split open in a white open mouth and he pressed harder, watching the whole end of the razor sink into his skin. He removed the razor, the cut opening wider since it didn't have pressure on it. He stared down at the open cut and the muscle tissue that was visible. It seemed to go slow motion, the blood beginning to seep in through the flesh and pool, filling in his cut then slide down his leg in large weeping tears.  
  
"It looks like big red lips…" he said to himself and turned to his other thigh, doing the same thing.   
  
He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling the room spin around just a bit. He smirked and then cut deeply into his wrists. He set the razor beside the letter and stared as drops splashed against the black words so elegantly written. The red and black mixing only slightly, words turning the color of rotten blood and yet it was still legible. He moved his arm away and laid down on the cold floor. Staring at the ceiling he remembered the happy times. And then remembered those were all lies. His breathing started to become shallow and his once rapid beating heart began to slow. He turned his head to the side, watching as the room spun around him in a seemingly endless dance. How long had it been now? He didn't know… his thoughts were jumbled and he couldn't focus. His eyes whirled around with the room. And he gasped his last breath.   
  
The sun set and rose and set and rose upon Harry's cold body, the blood that once flowed so strong and held such proud now was left in dry flakes against his pale skin only holding defeat. It had been three days and two nights since he let go. His wounds still mightily open in the fact that his dead body could never form scabs. He was drained, and he was lifeless. Harry's body waited silently for someone to find it and perhaps give it a proper burial. The rats that had visited his hollowed cell, did not touch him, just sat back and stared then eventually left to seek a different, possibly healthier food and maybe a food that didn't hold such sorrow.   
  
Eventually that very same day, the door opened and Draco Malfoy stepped in. He had waited and waited and waited, never once seeing Harry and noticing his friends were worried to. Dumbledore was worried as well, which frightened Draco because Dumbledore was supposed to know everything. So he decided to see if Harry ran off somewhere so that he could think, he often liked to do that. He stepped inside the dim room, looking around and then spotted his naked body. He jumped back and threw his hand over his mouth to cover his scream. Harry's head was facing in his direction, his eyes open his lips parted with a little piece of crust that formed in one corner and his skin pale as snow with blue lines. His eyes dull and lifeless, much like that of a doll.  
  
Draco's eyes filled instantly with tears. He turned around, bracing the door with his other free hand. What had happened? He turned around again and walked towards his lover and blinked away the tears as he tried to push the bile rising in his throat down. He noticed the clothes first, neatly folded and wand on top. Then moved his eyes down to the blood stained parchment and the double edge razor next to it. More tears rolled down his cheeks as he realized Harry killed himself. He turned his head and caught sight of the wounds on his thighs first, the same thighs he would rub, bite, lick and tease. The same thighs that wrapped around his body tightly, not willing to let go. He grabbed Harry's hand and gasped at how cold it was, He turned it over to lightly trace the lines on his palms that he done before so many times before. The bile rose in his throat again when he saw the huge gaping mouth in his wrist. He let go and ran to the corner of the room, falling on all fours and vomited. He wiped his mouth off and crawled back to Harry's body, sobs slowing him down. Why had he done it?   
  
He grabbed Harry's hand once again and kissed his palm, closing his eyes so not to look at the wound. He let go and grabbed his upper body pulling him in his arms.   
  
"You're so stiff Harry, you know I always used to tell you that…" He watched as his tears fell on Harry's face. He rocked back in forth with him in his arms, sobbing into his hair and kissing his forehead every now and then. He laid Harry back down, sobbing into his shoulder, lightly touching his chest, afraid of what felt underneath his palms.   
  
He remembered Harry's warm, smooth skin, his heart beat, the feel of his hair running through his fingers. The feel of the organs secretly moving beneath the pale flesh. He remembered all of it. His hair didn't even feel the same now. He rested his head on Harry's cold chest letting the tears freely roll down. He laid that way for some time, for when he got up, his tears pooled in his Harry's belly button. The same belly button that Draco would twirl his tongue in and drive Harry crazy.   
  
He noticed the parchment again and picked it up, noticing the color change where the drops landed.   
  
You gave me this  
  
Made me give your silver grin  
  
Still sticking it in  
  
You have soul machine  
  
Soul machine  
  
The longest kiss  
  
Peeling furniture days  
  
Drift madly to you  
  
Pollute my heart drain  
  
You have broken at me  
  
Broken me  
  
All your mental armor drags me down  
  
Nothing hurts like your mouth  
  
Your loaded smiles  
  
Pretty just desserts  
  
Wish it all for you  
  
So much it never hurts  
  
You have soul machine  
  
Stone at me  
  
All your mental armor drags me down  
  
We can't breathe when you come around  
  
All your mental armor drags me down  
  
Nothing hurts like your mouth mouth  
  
Mouth  
  
Your mouth mouth mouth  
  
Your mouth mouth mouth  
  
We've been missing long before  
  
Never found our way home  
  
We've been missing long before  
  
Where we'll find our way  
  
You gave me this  
  
Made me give you have soul machine  
  
Broken free  
  
All your mental armor drags me down  
  
We can't breathe when you come around  
  
All your mental armor drags me down  
  
Nothing hurts like your mouth mouth  
  
Mouth your mouth mouth mouth  
  
Your mouth mouth mouth  
  
All your mental armor  
  
All your mental armor  
  
And your mouth  
  
Mouth   
  
He cried even harder as he read.   
  
Draco,  
  
I hope you're not the one to find my body like this, but I'm sure if you would you wouldn't care. I loved you and I still do. I always hoped you loved me too but I don't think that would be possible. My whole life is worthless and even more so that I'm not blind anymore and I know you don't love me. I hope you and my friends forgive me.  
  
With all my love,   
  
                           
  
  Harry James Potter  
  
A sob racked through his body, he dropped the letter as though it burned him, and crawled again back to Harry's body.   
  
"No… Harry… I'm so sorry," he sniffled, trying to breathe, "I did love you, I still do. God, why was I so stupid? I never said I loved you and not even when you told me you did, though inside I screamed it back. I always pushed you away… I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. All my fault."   
  
He laid his head in the crook of Harry's neck and sobbed away, pressing his hand over Harry's heart hoping that he would feel it start to beat again.  
  
He couldn't live without Harry, there was no way. He knew what he had to do. And in the end he would be with Harry and Harry would know just how much he loved him and Draco would spend more than eternity making up for all the horrible things he ever did to him.  
  
He stood up and removed his clothes just as Harry had done and folded them neatly and lay his wand on top. He picked up the razor Harry had used, and tears began to roll down again and he saw the dried blood on it. But then, he smiled, he would be with Harry. Forever. He wiped away his tears and quickly wrote his own little letter on Harry's.   
  
I'm sorry. -D.M.  
  
He knew that people would know that they were lovers now, and he didn't care. He then began to cut into his flesh just as Harry did. He grimaced a bit at the pain, but the razor was extremely sharp so there wasn't much. He smiled over to Harry's dead body.  
  
"I'll be there soon," he whispered and could've sworn that he saw Harry's dull lifeless eyes sparkle like they used to. He could've sworn he saw the corners of his mouth rise up in a smirk. He looked away and then quickly slashed into his wrists. He threw the razor down and laid down on his side facing Harry. He wrapped his arm around him and laid his head on his chest. Harry would help him through his voyage. He looked up at Harry's pale face and slowly placed a kiss on his cold, hard lips. The smell wasn't that noticeable before. But as he kissed him, and pulled away, the smell was the kind of smell that could make you gag to death. It hit his nostrils and it felt as though he could taste the decay at the roof of his mouth. His eyes watered immediately. He laid his head back down and smiled. He could feel his life slipping away.   
  
His eyes began to drop, and he began to see black, "No… Don't let me pass out first…"   
  
He grabbed Harry's hand, he knew Harry wouldn't have let himself pass out from blood loss and then die. He needed Harry to help him, he wasn't as strong. He ran thumb over the cold knuckles. He felt the hand grip his tightly and smiled, knowing Harry was there for him.  
  
He tried to say 'I love you,' but he choked on his last breath.  
  
~~~  
  
Well… hope you enjoyed… let me know what you think, please. Thanks! 


End file.
